


friends to a little closer friends

by red_dinosouar_3000



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Character, makeout, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dinosouar_3000/pseuds/red_dinosouar_3000
Summary: friends to loversno smut just fluffI thought of this while daydreaming so I wrote it down lol





	friends to a little closer friends

We were in a parking lot just talking, sitting in the back of my car pretending we didn't have the stress of well everything just for a moment. we stopped talking for a second and He pulled out his phone. My first thought was that its funny "I was all over started playing", lol. he started recording on tiktok "two best friends they might kiss" I replied with "no" laughing, he repeated it twice it looked like the time limit was about to be up he repeated it one last time I grabbed his jaw and kissed him. He turned the video off and looked at me this is going to get awkward. he keeps looking at my eyes then beck up to my lips i'm so confused. I regret it so much why did I do that. he's just staring at me I keep glancing from me to the ground. he finally blinked....he grabbed my head and kissed me I kissed him back he bit my lip softly we kept going till I couldn't breathe. I'm trying so hard not to smile. Our foreheads are together while catching our breath. He smiled and said " i'm not sure if you did that just for the video but i've wanted to kiss you like that since we met I understand if you don't like me like that". I have wanted to do that since about 4 months ago we went swimming together in out underwear so the car didn't get wet and he picked me up and threw me in the water. I smiled back at him and said "I have wanted to do this for so long" I looked at him and kissed him he put his hands on my thighs and got closer. I ran my fingers through his hair. he moved his hands so I sat on his lap and startled him he just smiled and kissed my lips and gently started moving down kissing my neck. let out a little moan. We had been bestfriends for 3 years. He stopped and looked at me "I love you" he stated I said it back and just put my head on his shoulder he rubbed my back and said"lets do it again sometime" "there better be a next time but you have to kiss me first" i said "wouldn't have it any other way" he laughed. We drove home holding hands and couldn't stop starring at each other at school I was so happy.


End file.
